Birthday Trampoline
by NightJasmine10
Summary: It's Koenma's first birthday away from Spirit World. Jasmine and all of his friends plan a surprise party for him. KoenmaxOC Also Ties into Musical Espionage. One Shot


_**Birthday Trampoline**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its character being that they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this one shot is my OCs Jasmine and Christine._

 **Notes:** _ **This one shot takes place between chapters 7 and 8 of my multi-chaptered fanfic, "Musical Espionage" (First 8 chapters are available) if you haven't checked that or my other two one shots that tie into it ("Final Exam from Hell" or "The Goodbye Breakfast") out yet, they are available to read on and AO3.**_

 **One Shot Summary:** _It's Koenma's first birthday away from Spirit World. Jasmine and all of his friends plan a surprise party for him. KoenmaxOC_

Koenma woke up in the guest room at Genkai's compound. He sat up and stretched his long arms over his head and yawned. "Today is going to be a good day," he thought.

In fact, it was; today was October 20th, his birthday. Even though his father had sent Botan to inform him that he was welcome to come home, Koenma had refused and chose to still reside in the Human World. The young prince was still angry and in fact disgusted with his father, he still didn't want to see him or even speak to him.

Botan had also informed him of the "reason" that for King Yama ending his exile. The king claimed that the conflicts happening in the Demon World that could possibly lead in an impending war were more important than his grudge against his only son. Koenma didn't believe that for a minute. He knew damn well that his father was talking out of his ass.

The prince then leapt out of bed and made his way over to Genkai's closet to search for clean clothes for him to wear. After gathering his outfit for today, he walked into her bathroom to take a shower and shut the door behind him. Koenma turned on the water and the radio and slipped out of his pajama bottoms and stepped inside the tub, shutting the shower curtain behind him.

Koenma began to sing along to the song currently playing on the radio which was Beck's "Loser". His enchanting voice filled the four corners of the bathroom and after about twenty minutes, he turned off the water and stepped out of the bathtub. The young god then dried himself off and got dressed and walked to Genkai's kitchen.

The smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon wafted the air and his longtime friend turned around and greeted him, "Good morning Koenma. Happy Birthday."

Koenma smiled, "Thank you Genkai." He then sat down at the wooden breakfast table.

A couple of minutes later, their breakfast was ready and Genkai served them both and they proceeded to eat in piece for a few minutes until the small old psychic broke the ice, "So, what are your plans for today?"

Koenma just shrugged, "I don't know. Back home, the ogres and the reapers threw a big party for me but, since I am here in the Human World and I still don't want to go back home because, I'm still so angry with my father, the only thing I do have planned is having dinner with Jasmine and her parents tonight when she gets finished with her classes."

They then finished off their breakfast and before Koenma could leave the compound, Genkai stopped him in his tracks, "Koenma before you leave, I have something for you."

The prince wondered what it was. Was it one of his birthday presents? He then got butterflies in his stomach waiting in anticipation. Genkai emerged from her closet carrying a square package wrapped up in light blue wrapping paper with a green ribbon tied around it. There also sat a white envelope on the top.

The elderly psychic smiled and handed her longtime friend the package, "Happy Birthday."

A bright smile formed on Koenma's handsome face, "Thank you Genkai. Should I open it?"

She nodded, "Yep, it's yours. Open it."

Smiling happily, Koenma then picked up the white envelope and opened it. He slipped out the birthday card that had a picture of a puppy on it and the young god opened it up and it began to sing the "Happy Birthday Song" with the sound of dogs barking. When it ended he read what Genkai had in it:

 _ **Happy Birthday to a wonderful friend.**_

 _ **-Genkai**_

Koenma smiled and he then removed the green ribbon from the package and proceeded to open it by tearing off the blue wrapping paper. He tried to open the box and Genkai took out a pocket knife, "Here use this."

Koenma opened the pocket knife and he cut the tape that held the cardboard box shut. He shut the knife and handed back to the small old woman and began to open the top. Inside there was a red and blue crocheted scarf.

He smiled and took it out the box, "You made this?"

Genkai nodded, "Yeah, I just recently taken up crocheting. It's very relaxing."

Looking at it, Koenma could see how well it was made. He looked over to her and asked, "How long did it take you to make this?"

"That took me all summer. That project was a pain in my ass but, I managed it."

Koenma then took out the scarf and wrapped it around his neck and asked, "How do I look?"

Seeing how it kind of clashed with his grey suit and green button up shirt, Genkai gave a slight chuckle, "It looks good on you but, it doesn't go with your outfit."

The prince shrugged his shoulders, he still liked it, "I'll still wear it. You went to so much trouble to make it for me so, the least I can do is show it off."

The small old woman chuckled again, "If you insist."

Koenma knelt down and gave Genkai a hug and then left the compound to the bus stop. Meanwhile, Genkai picked up her phone and called the college trio's apartment. Luckily, Jasmine was currently on her lunch break from her classes and she didn't have next one for another hour. She picked up after about two rings, "Hello?"

"Phase one is complete."

Jasmine replied, "Wonderful, I'll let Koashura and Kotennyo know and you inform the rest."

"Alright, I'll let you finish your lunch so; you can get to your next class. Talk to you later Jasmine."

She and Genkai then ended their phone conversation and hung up.

About an hour and a half later, Koenma stepped off the bus in Mushiori City and began to walk down to the library to go read some good books and possibly make his way down to the café to grab some lunch and to treat himself to an ice cream sundae. The young prince finally arrived at the Mushiori Library and stepped inside the building and made his way to one of the book shelves in the fantasy fiction section.

He searched for a book to read until he found one and pulled it out of its place on the shelf. Koenma then sat down on a cushion that was near that area and he opened the book which was "The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring" and began to read it.

Meanwhile at the university, Jasmine had finished her classes for the day and made her way over to the art building to wait for Kotennyo to finish up her pottery class. The young psychic stood outside of the classroom until her goddess friend walked out with her backpack slung over her slender shoulder.

As the two young women walked out of the building and started to walk toward the music building, Kotennyo asked, "So, has the eagle left the nest?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yep, I spoke with Genkai earlier and she said that he wouldn't be back for a while."

"What if he does get to the compound before everything is ready?"

The young demon hunter chuckled, "That's not going to happen because, I plan to intercept him after you and Koashura head off to Genkai's after we leave here."

Kotennyo laughed, "Sounds like you have your ducks in a row. Is having dinner with your parents still a go?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes it is."

They finally arrived at the music building the two friends waited for Koashura to get finished with his music class and a few minutes later he walked out of the classroom with his backpack on his back.

As the college trio was leaving the university grounds, Koashura asked, "Ready to head off to Genkai's?"

Jasmine shook head, "Nope, I plan on intercepting Koenma so; he wouldn't be tempted to go back there too early. I don't want the surprise to be blown."

Koashura winked and pointed his index finger, "Ah, gotcha. Well, we'll see you when you and Koenma get there."

The young psychic nodded, "See you then."

Jasmine then went off in a separate direction from Koashura and Kotennyo to find Koenma before he could get the chance to go back to Genkai's compound. Speaking of Koenma, he had finished reading "Lord of the Rings" and put it back into its place in the bookshelf he took it off from. The prince then left the library to head to the café to get something to eat.

On his way there, someone had approached him from behind by practically tackling him to the ground. The individual who jumped on his back got off of him and he turned around and was pleasantly greeted by his best female friend and girlfriend, Jasmine. She look exceptionally pretty today wearing a cute black velvet dress with her backpack on her back and her black and white handbag slung over her slender shoulder.

She gave him a sweet smile and said, "Happy Birthday Koenma." She stood on her tip toes and gave him a sweet kiss and once they parted she noticed that his cheeks were a bit pink.

The young woman giggled at how cute he was, "I'm so sorry I scared you, are you okay?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes, I am but you nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought I was being attacked by another assassin."

Jasmine giggled like a complete dork and gave him an apologetic look, "Once again, I'm sorry."

Deciding to change the subject, she then asked him, "Where are you going off to?"

Koenma smiled and replied, "I'm heading to the café to get something to eat. I was just at the library for a little while reading this awesome book called "The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring"."

The young demon hunter smiled, "That's great; I'm glad you're having your own fun. But, it's almost 4:30PM; we have to meet my parents for dinner at 5."

The prince slapped himself on his forehead for his forgetfulness, "Dammit, I can't believe I forgot and lost track of time. I'm so sorry, that book really sucked me in because it was so good."

Jasmine chuckled thinking her boyfriend couldn't get any cuter right now, "That's okay Koenma, I know how much you love your books," she then held out her small dainty hand to him, "Shall we go?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes, let's."

He took her hand and they made their way to the bus stop. They only waited for about five minutes until the bus showed up and twenty minutes later, they arrived at the outskirts of Mushiori City and only walked for a couple of blocks until they reached a lone house.

Koenma had never been there before nor, has he met Jasmine's father or even her brother. He already met her older sister Caroline during their first date back in June and her mother, Janine in August when they planned Kurama's going away party. Jasmine buzzed the intercom button of the front gate.

A man's voice could be heard on the other line. He said, "Yes? How can I help you?"

Jasmine pushed the button again, "Dad, it's Jasmine. My new boyfriend and I are here."

William Black spoke once again, "Oh Jasmine, just hang on a sec and I'll inform your mother." He let Jasmine and Koenma through the gate.

The lovers walked up to the front door hand in hand. Jasmine knocked on the door and a balding middle aged heavyset man answered. He adjusted his round spectacles and smiled greeting his youngest daughter, "Come right in."

Koenma and Jasmine stepped into the small house and William shut the door behind him. The prince and the demon hunter turned around and middle aged ordinary human who was about a couple of inches taller than Koenma stuck out his large hand to the prince and smiled behind his scruffy beard, "Hi, I'm William Black; Jasmine's father. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Koenma took William's hand and replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Koenma Daioh, Jasmine's boyfriend and best male friend."

The two men let go of each other's hands and as they made their way to the living room, Jasmine's father asked the young prince, "I hope you don't mind if I ask this but, are you a human, demon, or a god like Jasmine's college friends?"

Jasmine and Koenma sat down on the old sofa while William sat on the recliner. He then replied, "I'm a god. Why, is there something wrong with that?"

Mr. Black shook his head, "Oh no, not at all. I just wanted to know that's all and being that I cannot sense those kind of things like my wife and children can. I have no spiritual awareness to speak of."

"Dad, Koenma also knows Koashura and Kotennyo. In fact he's known them longer than I have." The young psychic interjected.

"From where?" he asked his daughter curiously.

Before Jasmine could answer, Koenma did, "I have known them for centuries. Hell, I went to school with them and Kotennyo was my old childhood girlfriend. Long story short, it didn't work out because we didn't feel any romantic attraction for each other and decided we were better off as friends. Besides, I'm glad she's with Koashura because, they are so happy together."

He put his hand on Jasmine's and kissed it which made her giggle, "Now, I'm with Jasmine, who I feel is my soul mate. She makes me laugh, teaches me cool things, taken great care of me, nursed me back to health after she rescued me from a couple of demon assassins. Jasmine is my best friend and my confidante. I love being around her and spending time with her."

Listening to this inhuman man talk about his youngest daughter in such a positive light, William was beginning to really like him. "I hope you marry this one Jasmine; he's a keeper." He thought to himself.

Just then, Jasmine's mother, Janine Black walked in, "Dessert is ready, so it's time to eat. Oh hello there Koenma. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Koenma shifted his attention to the middle aged psychic, "Likewise Janine."

Jasmine got up and held out her hand to her lover, "Ready to get our dinner?"

The young prince took the lovely young woman's hand and replied, "Yes, what are we having?"

The couple followed William and his wife to the kitchen, "Chili and cornbread. It's a dish from the Southwestern United States." Janine replied.

Koenma never tasted chili before so he asked very curiously, "I have never had that. What's in it?"

Jasmine giggled at her boyfriend's curiosity, "It's like a soup that has beans, occasionally meat but, knowing my dad, there is some in it, onions, garlic, tomatoes, chilies, tomato sauce, and sometimes corn in it. You're going to love it. My dad's homemade chili is the best but, I have to warn you that it's a little bit spicy."

Once they entered the kitchen, Koenma took one of the empty bowls off the counter and walked over to the pot of chili sitting on the stove. He had to admit, it smelled pretty good. The young prince took the metal ladle and scooped some into his bowl, "Hm, that's interesting." He thought out loud as he looked at the soupy beanie substance.

Hearing that, Jasmine chuckled and handed him a spoon, "Here, try it. It's rather tasty."

Taking her word for it, Koenma scooped some onto his spoon and tasted it. Even though the spices in it gave it a little kick, he found it to be quite delicious. Seeing his bright smile the young curly haired demon hunter asked, "So, what do you think?"

"It's very delicious."

She smiled and replied, "I'm glad you like it. There is some freshly shredded cheese in that metal bowl over there, corn chips if you want to eat your chili with that, and corn bread."

Once everyone gotten their meal, they now sat in the living room eating in silence for a couple of minutes until William asked Koenma, "So Koenma, tell us a little bit about yourself."

The prince took a bite from his corn bread and then sipped on his water, "Um…well, I…uh."

Jasmine touched his hand and smiled to comfort him, "It's okay, they're not going to tell anyone. Trust me; we have been around weirder things than you."

Still unable to find his voice to speak again, Koenma looked at Jasmine for help and she sighed, "Okay, I'll say something but, I'm not going to lie for you."

The young woman took a bite from her chili and washed it down with her water, "Mom, dad, Koenma is in fact a god, yes but, unlike Koashura and Kotennyo, he is actually royalty."

William sipped from his juice while his wife crushed up her cornbread and stirred it into her chili. The middle aged human then spoke, "He is? Are you the king?"

Koenma chuckled at the human's assumption, "No, prince actually. I'll be king someday but, not any time soon I'm afraid."

Janine finished off her chili and cornbread mixture, "If that's the case, then the tyrannical king is your father correct?"

The young prince eyed the middle aged psychic curiously wondering how on earth she knew, did Koashura and Kotennyo tell her. Snapping out of his thoughts, he scooped up some more chili and ate it and washed it down with his water before replying, "Yes and I'm nothing like him, honest. I don't why my father is the way that he is but, he's my dad and I love him no matter how horrible he is."

William finished off his chili, "That's understandable, we have some black sheep in our family too and I agree, all you can do is love them even if you don't like the kind of stuff they are involved with."

Seeing how uncomfortable her boyfriend was getting from this conversation, Jasmine tried to change the subject, "Koenma, why don't you tell them about the kind of duties and responsibilities you have?"

The prince put down his water, "Well, I um, judge the souls of the dead and determine where they should go and I also watch over the Human World to make sure no conflicts arise but, since I have been here in the Human World for a little while, my father is doing all that."

The middle aged couple eyed him curiously and Janine asked, "Why are you here? Did you get banished from the Spirit World like Koashura and Kotennyo did?"

Koenma cutely scratched the back of his head and replied, "I did at first for defending a friend of mine who also worked for me at some point."

He then went on to tell them about the Sensui case, Yusuke's death and rebirth as the Mazoku, and how he stuck up for him when his father tried to dispose of the former spirit detective and how the old tyrant make a pact with the Demon World to not only get rid of Yusuke but, Hiei and Kurama too. William and Janine sat there in complete shock. They couldn't believe what they just heard and to them it was the most screwed up thing they ever heard.

Then Janine decided to speak up, "Wow, I'm so sorry to hear that you're going through such a difficult time."

William nodded in agreement, "It's just terrible and from what you and Jasmine's friends have told us, your father doesn't seem like a very pleasant man. And it's a good thing that you have your friends and our Jasmine to help you through this."

Koenma smiled brightly, "Yeah, I am forever grateful for everything they have done for me over these few months. I don't know what I have ever without them, especially Jasmine. She, Koashura, and Kotennyo saved my life and I am eternally grateful for that. Jasmine is so wonderful and even though my wound is completely healed, she still takes great care of me and I love being around her and spending time with her."

Janine and William looked at each other and smiled and back at Koenma and deciding to change the subject, Janine stood up and picked up her dirty dishes and asked, "Are you ready for dessert?"

The young prince nodded, "Yes, I am and can I say that this dinner was quite delicious. Thank you so much."

William smiled, "I am glad you liked it Koenma. I cooked it and my wife was the one who made the cornbread and our dessert. She's the baker of the family."

"I'll be right back with our dessert. Does anyone need their dishes taken to the kitchen?"

Now that everyone had finished their dinner, they all handed Janine their dirty dishes. The middle aged psychic walked into the kitchen to dispose of them and she came back about five minutes later carrying a platter with four chocolate cupcakes with homemade strawberry flavored icing. One of the cupcakes had a single candle sticking out of the middle of it.

Seeing that cupcake, Koenma's brown eyes widened and he looked at his human lover curiously and asked her, "Jasmine did you tell them today is my birthday?"

Jasmine gave him a sweet smile, "Yes I did."

Then Jasmine and her parents proceeded to sing the "Happy Birthday Song" for him. When they were finished, Koenma blew out the candle and he sat there speechless for a minute holding his cupcake and he found his voice and looked all three of them, "Thank you so much. You guys didn't have to do this."

William gave him a warm smile, "It was no problem at all."

The four of them eaten their cupcakes and Jasmine looked at the clock on the wall, stood up and slung her purse over her shoulder,"Well, we better get going. It's getting late and I got to get Koenma home and I have to study for my upcoming exam on Monday."

Jasmine and Koenma then left bidding her parents goodbye and the young prince once again thanked William and Janine for dinner. They walked to the bus stop hand in hand and only waited for about five minutes until the bus showed up. They arrived at their stop fifteen minutes later and arrived at Genkai's compound about an hour and a half later.

Still holding hands, Koenma lifted Jasmine's hand that he held in his own and kissed it, "Thank you my queen, this is the best birthday I could have ever asked for."

The young psychic let out a loving sigh, "You're very welcome my prince. So, do you really think that this was the best one you had?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah, even better than all of my other ones in Spirit World; mainly because, my father isn't here to get drunk and ruin everyone's nice time."

Still wanting this night to be awesome, Jasmine changed the subject, "May I walk you into the compound to wish you a goodnight?"

The young prince brightly smiled, "Yes, I would like that."

They opened the large wooden double doors and seeing how dark it was, Koenma asked his lover, "Why is it so dark?"

His question was answered when the lights flipped on and everyone came out of their hiding places and shouted, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Koenma stood there stunned with hand on his chest, his heart beating rapidly and he found his voice, "Oh my god, I can't believe this. All of you planned this?"

Jasmine took his hand and guided him into the compound and replied, "Yes, we did and my part was to distract you until everything was ready."

"Was your parents in on this too?"

The young demon hunter nodded, "Yes, they were, my mom made sure the actual cake was made and brought over here before I took you over to their house for dinner."

Koenma looked around; Genkai, Jorge, his lady friend Christine, Botan, Ayame, Koashura, Kotennyo, Shunjun, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina, and the six Dark Tournament fighters were all there in attendance. The blue haired SDF captain walked up to the stereo and started up the music, "Let's get this party started. I can tell this is going to rock because, that old fat bastard isn't here to drink all the booze and fuck everything up."

Dance music filled the room and Botan and Ayame lit the candles of the cake Jasmine's mother made. Koashura picked up a paper crown and set it on his royal friend's head, "Happy Birthday man. It's been long time since I been to one of these."

Koenma chuckled, "The last time you and Kotennyo came to one of my birthday parties was back in Spirit World Kindergarten and do you guys remember when you hid all the liquor from my dad and how pissed he got?"

Kotennyo started cracking up and then sighed, "Well we wanted you to have a good birthday for once and you remember how that turned out?"

Deciding to change the subject from that depressing memory, Botan and Ayame then brought out Koenma's birthday cake. The blue haired grim reaper then gestured to everyone, "Okay everybody, let's start singing to Koenma now."

Everyone began to sing the "Happy Birthday" song and after they were finished, Koenma blew out his candles and Ayame then cut the cake. She then asked, "Who wants chocolate or lemon cake?"

Both Koenma and Jasmine got pieces of the chocolate cake and while everyone was eating peacefully, Shunjun walked up the dark haired grim reaper and smashed some cake in her face. Ayame turned around and glared at him, "Hey what was that for?"

The blue haired SDF soldier started laughing and then she retaliated by smashing cake in his face. Koenma burst out laughing watching the scene in front of him. Jorge and Christine both shook their heads at them and sat down beside Koenma and Jasmine sipping on some beer.

The blue ogre asked his boss, "Pretty good party, huh?"

The prince nodded, "Yeah Ogre, I would definitely say so."

They all finished off their pieces of cake, or in Koenma's case he had about three. Sipping on a glass of wine Botan asked her boss, "Are you ready to open up your presents?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes."

Genkai had him sit down on the floor while everyone gathered around him with their wrapped or bagged gifts sitting in their laps. The elderly psychic then asked, "Okay, who wants to go first?"

Jasmine looked at Genkai, "Where's yours?"

"I gave it to him this morning. It's that crocheted scarf around his neck."

The young woman chuckled, "I thought that's where he got it from. You look very dashing in it Koenma."

The prince kissed his lover's hand, "Thank you my queen."

Deciding to break up the little love fest, Jorge was the first to volunteer, "Here Koenma sir. This is from both me and Christine."

The blue ogre handed his boss a thick wrapped package and Koenma opened it to reveal a binder that had the words written in Jorge's handwriting that read:

 _ **Songs Written by Koenma**_

The prince sat there speechless and opened it up to find sheet music with music notes, staff, keys, etc. already written on them. He looked up at Jorge and Christine and then asked both ogres, "You guys made this?"

They both nodded and Christine said, "Yes, Jorge told me about the formation of your band, Exit Strategy and we both agreed to make you sheet music and all you have to do with those is write your own lyrics to them."

"Yes sir, there is the vocal parts, guitar, bass, and drums all in there; so when you're finished with a song, we can all rehearse them."

Koenma took a deep breath and said, "Thank you Ogre and you Christine. I really appreciate this; this will make writing our songs a whole lot easier."

Next, was Ayame and she gave him a book of the works of William Shakespeare and then Botan was next. Koenma unwrapped it to find a whole bunch of CDs mainly consisting of rock, pop, and dance music. The prince smiled, "Thanks Botan, this is great."

The lovely blue haired woman smiled in return, "I thought you would you like them and I was right."

Next it was Kurama and Koenma reached into the bag to find another book that contained various pieces of Victorian literature, "Wow, thank you Kurama."

The fox demon smiled and replied, "I thought you would enjoy that. I know how you enjoy your books."

Next the six Dark Tournament fighters, Jin, Chu, Shishi, Rinku, Touya and Suzuka then gave them their gift. It was Touya who handed it to him, "Here Koenma, this was from all six of us."

Curious to know what the six of them got him; Koenma wrapped it to find a nice expensive boom box that played both cassettes and CDs and also had a built in radio. He smiled, "Thanks guys, how did you all of you get the time to go out and buy this?"

"The old lady let us have a break and we all went to the city to look around to find something we thought you would like and we all pooled our money together and bought this for you." Suzuka replied.

"I like it, thank you again. Now, I can listen to music with this."

The next was both of the Kuwabara siblings and the younger Kuwabara handed a small box to his best friend's former spirit detective boss, "Here, this is from both me and Shizuru."

Curiously, Koenma unwrapped the package and opened up the small box to find two concert tickets, "Two tickets to an Alice in Chains concert?"

Kuwabara nodded, "Yeah, we asked your ogre friend about what kind of music you like and he said you like just about everything; so me and Shizuru bought four. Two for me and Yukina and those for you and whoever you want to bring."

Koenma smiled, "Thanks Kuwabara, this is great." He shifted his attention to Jasmine, "Do you want to go?"

Jasmine smiled, "I would love to. When is it?"

The prince looked at the time and date on them, "Next weekend."

"Then it's a date."

Next it was Shunjun's turn and he handed his gift the prince, "Here you are, your highness."

Koenma reached inside the party bag and took out several blank CDs. He looked at his band's drummer and SDF captain curiously, "What are these blank CDs for?"

"I'm glad you asked that. Since the band is now formed, we can record our song demos on those and possibly submit them to one of those Human World record companies."

Koenma just stared at him blankly, "I don't know Shunjun. I like to sing and write my own music but, I don't think we should do that. What if my father catches wind of what's going on?"

The SDF soldier just shrugged his shoulders, "It was just a suggestion but, that doesn't mean we can't record you singing with us playing in the background. You know just to hear what we sound like."

Next, Yukina handed her gift to the young prince, "Here, Happy Birthday Koenma."

"Thank you Yukina."

He then began to unwrap it and he opened the box to find a brown beanie baby bear. Looking at the pellet stuffed bear, Koenma smiled at it and gave Yukina a sweet smile, "Thank you Yukina, this is adorable."

Before Jasmine could get the chance to give Koenma her gift, Koashura and Kotennyo interrupted. The young goddess said, "Come out back."

Koenma eyed his former classmates suspiciously, "Why?"

"We'll show you, come on." The redhead replied.

Koenma, Jasmine, Genkai, and the rest of the party guests followed the godly couple out to the old psychic's backyard. Upon entering the vast grassy space, they all gazed upon a giant trampoline. Koenma's jaw dropped.

He looked at them and asked, "How the hell were you guys able to afford this?"

Kotennyo just stood there smiling and Koashura replied, "Kotennyo and I pulled our money together and we thought, "Hey what does Koenma need for the best birthday ever?" and we thought of a giant trampoline and brought over here. Genkai and Shunjun helped us set it up."

Being speechless for a minute, Koenma then found his voice and replied, "Thank you guys…I…I um, don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Want to jump?" The red haired god asked.

Koenma shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, why not?"

Everyone took off their shoes and took turns jumping on the trampoline. They all had a good time with some of them attempting to do flips and tricks in the air which were only successfully done by Kurama, Genkai, Jin, Shishi, Rinku, Shunjun, Kotennyo, and Botan.

Everybody was now back inside the compound with the exception of Koenma who was currently bouncing on the trampoline alone. Looking around he decided it was okay to switch to his toddler form to try to attempt to do a front flip in the air without anyone watching and expecting him to fail.

Now in his smaller lighter body, Koenma then jumped up and then attempted his front flip which he did it perfectly and then landed on his small feet. With the dance music from one of his new CDs playing in the brand new boom box, the currently pint sized prince then did a backwards summersault and landed on his small feet again.

He then heard some clapping behind him and he turned around to see who it was and it was his lovely human girlfriend, Jasmine. Koenma then gasped and felt like he should crawl into a ball and die from letting her see him in this degrading form. He sat down on the trampoline not saying a word and Jasmine climbed up and sat next to him.

They both sat there in silence for a couple of minutes with the music still playing and Jasmine sipping on her wine cooler holding a wrapped package in one of her small dainty hands. Deciding to break the awkwardness between them, the young psychic broke the ice, "Wow, aren't you cute and acrobatic?"

Koenma bit his lip and looked down at his small hands and sighed, "Great, now you're going to break up with me. Just get it over with; I'm already used to girls rejecting me."

Jasmine took another swig from her wine cooler and scrunched her eyebrows, "Why would I break up with you?" Then it dawned on her, "You think I'm going to break up with you over something superficial? Koenma, that's just silly, sick, and wrong. But, I am going to say this; I'm not going to kiss you when you look like that."

The currently toddler looking prince started cracking up, "I don't blame you, I don't want to kiss me either."

They both started cracking up at what Koenma just said. After laughing for a couple of minutes, Jasmine took a swig from her wine cooler and said jokingly, "Now, I know what our future kids might look like."

Koenma stared at her with his eyes going wide, "Jasmine isn't it too soon to be thinking about kids? We only have been going out for a few months and we haven't gotten to the next step in our relationship yet. I thought we were taking this slow."

Jasmine laughed, "We are and I was just kidding Koenma. I don't want kids yet, I have college to complete and start my medical career before then and I also want to be married before I get pregnant."

"Good because, I don't want to be the guy that screws up your future plans."

Finishing off her wine cooler and setting the empty glass bottle on the grass below, she shifted her attention to her currently pint sized boyfriend, "You're not interfering with my future plans, if anything, you're making my time in college more fun and interesting. Oh, here's your present. I hope you like it."

Koenma then tore off the wrapping paper and his large brown eyes widened looking at the four books he held in his small hands. He found his voice, "The Lord of the Rings?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, the fourth one is the "The Hobbit" it's a prequel to the "The Lord of the Rings". I am glad I bought them now, because you really liked the first one you read today and now, you don't have to go to the library to read them."

He set the books down on the grass and gave her a hug and Jasmine hugged him right back. Once they parted, Koenma stood up, "Do you want to bounce?"

Jasmine smiled, "I would love to."

Koenma happily grinned, "Okay but, first." He then jumped and then did another backwards summersault and switched back to his tall and handsome adult form in midair and then landed on his now larger feet and held out his bigger hand to the young demon hunter.

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl taking off her shoes, "You showoff."

She took his hand and the prince helped her up and he replied giving her a sexy smile, "I only do it for you." He winked and she giggled once again.

They then started bouncing to the TLC song, "Creep". As they bounced together, both Koenma and Jasmine smiled and giggled having a good time and gazing into each other's brown eyes. It was then Koenma then realized, he had fallen in love with this woman. After all of the things she did for him and how she didn't make fun of him when she seen him in his other more degrading form. He was eternally grateful for Jasmine's kindness, compassion, friendship, love and companionship.

They then took each other's hands as they kept bouncing and Jasmine asked her prince, "So, do you think you had a good birthday?"

Koenma looked down at her and smiled, "Yeah, I think I did. Thank you my queen."

Still bouncing, they then gave each other a sweet kiss and then parted. It was then Koenma decided that this was the best birthday he had in years.


End file.
